Because of You
by Mrs. Jason Morgan
Summary: Tragedy brings Brooke and Lucas closer together
1. Chapter 1

**This was floating around in my head and thought I would let you guys read it...so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:Obviously I own absolutely nothing **

"Because of You."

Brooke has a sister named Jaclyn who is ten months younger. Jaclyn and Lucas are best friends. Jaclyn and Lucas just started dating. Everything else that happened on the show has happened except the Davis's haven't moved to California yet. There will be flashbacks to reveal what happened.

Chapter 1: Crisis

Brooke rushed into the busy ER and spotted Lucas immediately. He was covered in blood.

"Lucas OMG! How is she?" Brooke asked on the verge of tears.

"The doctors are still working on her I don't know."

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah it's not my blood." Brooke nodded

"What happened?" she asked not really wanting to know.

Before Lucas could say anything the doctor came out. "The family of Jaclyn Davis?" he asked

Brooke and Lucas both rushed over to him. "How is she? How's my sister?" Brooke asked

"Are your parents here?" the doctor asked

"No they're in New York for the weekend. How is my sister?" she asked getting aggravated with this man.

"She had extensive stab wounds and lost a lot of blood. We did everything that we could, but she didn't make it. I'm sorry." The doctor walked off.

Brooke started sobbing and would have collapsed on the floor if it hadn't of been for Lucas who caught her.

After they had cleaned the body the doctors allowed Brooke and Lucas to go see Jaclyn. Both of them just stood in the doorway neither wanting to move. Finally Lucas took a deep breath and walked over to Jaclyn, her face was pale but she looked like she was sleeping except for the fact that her throat was slashed. It sent chills down his spine seeing her. He could hear Brooke coming up behind him.

"God Jaclyn what happened to you?" Brooke sobbed. Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and Brooke turned and cried into his chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

The ride home to Peyton's was silent. Lucas had called her when they left the hospital and told her what happened; he knew that Brooke couldn't stay at her house tonight. Peyton was waiting outside for them. She weakly smiled at both of them and hugged Brooke when she got out of the car.

"She's gone Peyt." Was all Brooke could make out.

"I know."

The three went inside. Lucas went to take a shower leaving Brooke and Peyton alone. Neither said a word. Finally Brooke wiped her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She said softly.

Peyton nodded. "Ok. I'm going to wait for Lucas." Brooke nodded and went into Peyton's room.

When Lucas got out of the shower only Peyton was still on the couch. She looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked

"Asleep. How are you?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that."

Peyton nodded. "Why don't you stay tonight too?" she suggested

"Thanks Peyton."


	2. Trying to catch my breath

**Thanks for all the great reviews...I'm glad you like this story**

**I don't own anything except Jaclyn**

Because of You 2: Catching My Breath 

Brooke sat in Jaclyn's room; her sister had been gone for almost a week. Most people said that having a younger sister was a pain, but not Jaclyn. Maybe it was because they were only ten months apart or because they were complete opposites. Jaclyn was the calm, quiet bookworm who would always allow Brooke to take center stage. Brooke picked up the picture on the nightstand; it was of the two of them at the formal. They were both so happy. Brooke was startled by a knock on the door. She turned around and was a little shocked to see Lucas standing there.

"Lucas hey." She said weakly

"Hey I came to see how you were doing."

Brooke wiped her tears and stood up putting the picture back on the nightstand. "I'm ok I guess… how are you?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm ok, but I'm not the one who just lost my sister."

"No, but you two were as close as we were." Brooke said

Lucas nodded "Why don't we go get something to eat."

"Um sure." Brooke agreed.

They walked into the café and immediately greeted by Karen.

"Hi you two. Brooke how are you doing?"

"I'm ok I guess."

"Well good. If you need to talk about anything I'm here."

Brooke smiled "Thanks Karen."

"Well sit down you two, I'll get your orders in a minute." The two found a table and sat down.

"Lucas I have to ask you something."

"Ok."

"This has been bugging me since…but I kept trying to figure out if I really wanted to know the truth." Lucas nodded to let her know that he understood what she was saying. "What happened to Jaclyn?" she said barely audible but Lucas knew what she was going to ask.

"Brooke I wish I could answer that, but I don't know. We were supposed to meet when I got off, but I was running late. When I got to the park she was lying there covered in blood. All she said was it hurt…I'm sorry I wish I could answer that question for you, for both of us."

Brooke nodded. "Me too."

Lucas was lying in bed that night and he couldn't get Jaclyn off his mind. He would never be able to hear her laugh again. Or listen to one of her stupid girly stories and he'd never get his best friend back. Yes he had lost his girlfriend and he did love Jaclyn with all his heart, but she was his best friend and no one could ever replace her. Lucas got up and pulled out a scrapbook from under his bed. It was full of pictures of him and Jaclyn it was full of pictures of them from over the years, when they were younger and she would always try and play basketball with him and the Rivercourt guys, but she wasn't any good. he stopped at the picture from their first date, they went to the movies then for a walk and ended up at the park, Jaclyn declared that to be their spot. Her pale face flashed through his mind.

Flashback

"_Lucas it hurts." Jaclyn said _

"_I know babe." He squeezed her hand. "Just stay calm the ambulance is on its way." He said but Jaclyn's eyes started to close. "Jaclyn baby talk to me."_

"_Lucas I love you." _

"_I love you too babe. Jaclyn who did this too you?" Jaclyn started to close her eyes again. "No Jaclyn talk to me." _

"_You were right. You told me to be careful and I thought I knew him." She said just before the ambulance pulled up. _

Those words kept running through his mind. "_You were right. You told me to be careful and I thought I knew him." _Knew who? Finally it hit him.


	3. Truth Always Surfaces

**_T_hanks to everyone that has replied I'm really glad you like this story. **

**Sadly I own nothing**

**Chapter 3 Truth Always Surfaces**

Peyton was in her room drawing when Brooke walked in. she put her sketch pad down and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Brooke, how are you doing?"

Brooke shrugged "I'm ok. my parents left for California today."

"Lonely in that big house huh?"

"Yeah and I don't know why, its not like they talked to me when they were there anyways."

"But they were there so you weren't alone…Brooke are you going to stay in the doorway all day?" Peyton asked noticing that Brooke hadn't moved.

"Yeah I guess." She came and sat down next to Peyton

"Do you want to do something?" Peyton asked knowing that Brooke hadn't really been out in days.

"Um not really. Can we just hang around here today?"

"Of course. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Peyton you don't have to mother me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that you always have, but you've been really quiet and distant lately and that worries me."

"I just lost my sister." Brooke said as tears filled her eyes.

"I know and I also know how it feels to lose someone that you love. You helped me through losing my mom. Now it's my turn."

Brooke half heartedly smiled "Thanks Peyton."

"Anytime."

Lucas was up at the crack of dawn, actually he couldn't ever get to sleep all he could think about was Jaclyn. Karen was surprised to see him already up when she came into the kitchen.

"Morning honey. You're up early."

"Yeah couldn't really sleep." Lucas said flatly

"Is something the matter?" Karen asked as she sat down next to him.

"I can't quit thinking about Jaclyn."

"Lucas I know you miss her. But things will get easier."

"Mom what if I know something that could change everything forever?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know who killed Jaclyn."

"Lucas if you know then you need to do something about it."

Lucas nodded then got up and walked out the door.

Lucas sat in his car trying to find the strength to go in, but he couldn't prepare himself for what he could find out. Finally he got out of the car and went to the door.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked.

"Is Tyler here?" Lucas asked

"Yes, hold on…Tyler you have a visitor." The woman walked off.

Lucas watched as Tyler came towards him. "What do you want Scott?" Tyler asked

"We need to talk about Jaclyn."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Why? She's dead."

"Yeah and I think that you're the reason for that."

"Oh yeah, do you have any proof?" Tyler asked smugly.

"Jaclyn told me."

Tyler scoffed. "Then why are you here now? Why didn't you go to the cops?" Lucas was silent. "That's what I thought. Trust me if I did kill that stupid b then she deserved it for what she did to me." Tyler slammed the door in Lucas' face.

Lucas knew that Tyler had to be the one who had killed Jaclyn he just needed a way to prove it.

Tyler Morris was the quiet moody musician that had won Jaclyn's heart right from the start, but they broke up and no one really knew why. All Lucas knew was that Jaclyn had become distant when she was with Tyler, but when they were over she was a new person.

Lucas went straight to Peyton's to talk to Brooke. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Peyton greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Lucas."

"Hey, is Brooke here, she wasn't at home."

"Yeah come in…Brooke we have company."

Brooke came around the corner. "Who?.. Oh hey Lucas."

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure." Brooke said

"I'll leave you two alone." Peyton said leaving the room

"What's going on Luke?" Brooke asked as they sat down.

"I was thinking last night, about what happened to Jaclyn." Brooke nodded. "I remembered the last thing that Jaclyn said to me. She told me that I was right when I told her to be careful of Tyler because he was really jealous of her moving on."

"But she always saw the good in everyone. Even that scumbag." Brooke said

"I went to see him today and asked him if he did it, of course he said no but he did tell me that Jaclyn deserved it."

"He what! OMG!" Brooke exclaimed as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Brooke calm down." Lucas said trying to calm her

"How can I calm down? That creep killed my sister."

"Brooke I will figure out a way to nail him. Trust me Tyler won't get away with doing this."

Brooke nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe he would hurt her. Tyler always seemed to love Jaclyn."

"Which is why he couldn't handle it when she started dating me."

"I have to go home." Brooke said

"Ok I'll take you." Lucas offered

"No I have my car, besides I need to be alone." Brooke left.

When Brooke got home, she went straight into Jaclyn's room. Brooke started looking for Jaclyn's journal. She hoped that it would show her something anything that might prove that Tyler might have hurt her, or to help Brooke wrap her mind around the idea of it. Her head was still spinning from the idea that Tyler the guy who loved and doted on her sister could hurt her. Finally she found it. Brooke sat down on the bed and opened it. After flipping through pages she saw something that caught her attention.

_**"Tyler bought me a silver bracelet with a 'J' charm on it. Its so pretty, but I have a hard time accepting it after what happened yesterday I feel like he is trying to buy my forgiveness because he shoved me into the lockers yesterday. I would love to believe that he didn't mean to do it, but I know he did because he had done it before. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. It scares me because I don't know what he is capable of doing." **_

Reading that made Brooke cringe. Jaclyn had never told her. Tyler had been abusing her sister and Jaclyn never said a word, not to her and Lucas couldn't have known or he would have said something. She continued to flip through the journal. There were more pages talking about Tyler hurting her, reading it made Brooke want to throw up reading about the things that Tyler did to Jaclyn. Each time he would become more and more violent. Brooke couldn't believe she never saw anything, but that wasn't what Tyler wanted he wanted to make sure that everyone thought he was a nice guy. Brooke finally had to put it down and tried to go to bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Brooke its Luke."

"Hey."

"I was just calling to see if you were ok." Lucas said

"Yeah I'm ok I guess. I found Jaclyn's journal."

"And you're ok?" he asked

"I meant I was ok with the bomb you dropped earlier. No I'm not ok with everything I've read. Do you know that he was abusing her?"

"I thought, but she wouldn't ever say anything."

"OMG I was a horrible sister. You saw the signs and I saw nothing. I had no idea that anything was happening to her. I just saw that this sweet guy loved my sister and then I had more time to do my thing and didn't have to worry about her." Brooke rambled.

"Brooke don't blame yourself. I didn't see anything either, not until Jaclyn and I started dating. Even then I wasn't sure it was just little things like how nervous she got whenever Tyler came around, or once we got in a fight and when I was going to pull her to me and tell her I was sorry she flinched like I was going to hit her."

"Lucas I'm starting to think I didn't know Jaclyn at all."

"Listen its late, try and get some sleep. I'll come over tomorrow, we can go to breakfast and talk."

"Ok. thanks Lucas."

"Don't think me I haven't done anything good yet."

"Yes you have more then you know." Brooke said

After hanging up with Lucas Brooke started looking through Jaclyn's journal again.

"Ok little sister fill me in on everything I missed." She said skimming the pages.


	4. The Truth Can Hurt

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

**Chapter 4 The Truth Can Hurt **

Brooke met Lucas at the café the next morning. "Did you ever get to sleep last night?" he asked when she sat down.

"Yeah eventually, but I had the hardest time sleeping. I kept thinking about Jaclyn and how I missed the signs."

"Brooke its not your fault." He said trying to comfort her.

"How is it not my fault Lucas? I lived with her. I saw her everyday, I saw them together. How could I not have seen something?"

"Jaclyn didn't want you to worry about her. She hated to make you worry so she told you that everything was great."

Brooke nodded. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, but its not working. I still should have seen something, bruises, or something. But no I was too busy partying and hooking up with guys to notice that someone was hurting my sister." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Brooke you only saw what Jaclyn wanted you to. Jaclyn had an entire world that she didn't want us to be a part of. The only reason I got in was because we started dating. Besides even if we had known, she probably wouldn't have admitted it because you know that Jaclyn didn't like to be the victim."

Brooke nodded "I know. I also know that she wouldn't have wanted us in the middle of it she would want to handle it on her own. God she used to drive me crazy, always having to do things her way. On her terms."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah once she had her mind made up there was no changing it. Sounds like another Davis I know."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not funny." The happy moment was interrupted by Brooke's phone ringing. "Hello… This is Brooke…oh hello…ok…really are you sure?..ok good…Can I come speak to him?...ok thank you." she hung up and Lucas was already dying to know who it was.

"Who was that?" he asked

"That was the detective who is handling Jaclyn's murder. He said that they caught the guy who killed her."

"Tyler." Lucas stated.

"Yeah. They found the knife he used and the shirt he was wearing in the trunk of his car."

"Well that's great. At least we know now, that he will pay for what he did." Lucas said

"Yeah. I want to go talk to Tyler."

"Why?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around why on earth Brooke would want to see the man who killed her sister.

"I need to know why he did it. I think it will give me some closure."

"Ok. I'll go with you."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Lucas."

"Detective Robinson please." Brooke said

"Can I tell him who's here?" the woman at the desk asked

"Brooke Davis." The woman nodded and walked away.

A few seconds later she came back. "He's in his office you can go in."

They both walked into the detectives office. He greeted them with a smile.

"Brooke, Lucas its good to see you. We have Mr. Morris in a room and he wants to talk to both of you." Detective Robinson told them. He lead them into a room next door. "I will be right outside if you need anything."

Brooke could feel her heart sink into her stomach the minute she saw Tyler. Every single thing that he did to Jaclyn hit her at that moment. She felt Lucas's hand on her back to steady her. They both sat down across from Tyler.

"Well look who it is, the lovely little couple." Tyler said

"Shut up Tyler." Lucas said

"Hey I suggest you be nice, or I can leave without giving you the information that you want." He said smirking at them.

"Why did you do it? I thought you loved her." Brooke said

"Oh I did. Believe me I loved Jaclyn more then anyone. But she didn't see that. I had to remind her that I was the only guy for her every so often."

"By abusing her." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Watch it Scott." Tyler said sneering at him.

"Why did you kill her?" Brooke asked

"I tried to tell her that we belonged together, but she broke up with me and started dating him. So if I couldn't have her, then neither could he." Tyler explained so calmly that it made Lucas want to punch him.

"She realized that you were an a and left you, then when she was finally happy you couldn't take it so you stabbed her." Lucas said

Brooke could feel her heart racing. She was trying not to cry. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"I gave her an option. I told Jaclyn that she could come back to me and all of this would go away. But no she had to get all mouthy and call me names, then have the audacity to tell me that she deserved better then me." He laughed "She couldn't ever find better then me. I showed her that when I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed her. She fell to the ground and cried like a baby, so I did it again. She knew I hated it when she cried for no reason so I gave her a reason to cry."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to be sick, so she got up and ran out of the room.

Lucas was concerned. "Tyler I hope you rot in jail" he said before he left to check on Brooke.

Brooke came out of the bathroom and saw Lucas. "Are you ok?" he asked

Brooke just nodded. "Can you take me home?" she asked

"Of course." The entire ride to her house Brooke was silent. "Brooke can I get you anything?" he asked when the pulled up to the house.

She shook her head.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." He said

"Ok." Brooke got out of the truck and walked inside.

Brooke lay in bed for the rest of the day. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Jaclyn's pale and bloody face. Tyler's words kept running through her mind. He didn't want anyone else to have her so he killed her. Jaclyn went through so much on her own, and Brooke wasn't there to help her.

The next day was the first day of school, Lucas waited outside for Brooke until he heard the bell ring, but he didn't see her. He saw Peyton at her locker, so he went to talk to her.

"Hey Peyt, have you seen Brooke?" he asked

"Yeah, she went to get her locker changed because it was too close to Jaclyn's locker from last year. She told me about Tyler."

"Yeah. I never liked that guy."

"Don't' tell Brooke that, she feels guilty for liking him and not seeing the signs." Peyton said as she closed her locker.

"That's ridiculous. I've told her that Jaclyn didn't want her to know."

"You and I both know that, but Brooke doesn't see that."

Brooke came over to both of them. "I got my new locker and it's down here by you guys." Brooke said

"I called you last night, but you didn't answer." Lucas said

"Oh sorry, I must have been in the shower of something." She said. "I better go put my stuff up and get to class, I'll see you guys later." Brooke said and quickly walked off.

At lunch Peyton went outside and saw that Brooke was sitting on a bench alone.

"Being anti social today B. Davis?" she asked sitting next to her.

Brooke shrugged

"Brooke are you ok?"

"I've been better." She said flatly

"I know it bothers you knowing what Tyler did. It makes me sick too…"

"Peyton please I don't want to talk about this." Brooke got up and walked away.

Peyton sighed, she knew that Brooke was slowly losing ground, and she was going to need help to get back up.


	5. Where do you go when you're blue

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

**Chapter 5 Where do you go when you're blue?**

No one had talked to Brooke in a few days. Peyton and Lucas were really starting to worry about her state of mind now. It's Tim's annual beginning of school year party. Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all went together. Lucas kept looking for Brooke, he figured she would be there because the student council president couldn't miss the hugest party of the year, but he still wasn't sure if she would decide not to come. Finally he saw her at the bar, talking to Theresa. Lucas went over to see her, when Brooke saw him she smiled

"Hey Luke, do you want a drink?" she asked waving her cup in his direction.

"Maybe later." He said

"Hey Luke I'm drunk, and you're hot, why don't we go have sex." Theresa suggested putting her arm around his neck.

Lucas moved from Theresa's grasp. "Brooke how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." He said

"Oh yeah I've been busy. You know presidential stuff."

"Peyton and I both have called you many times, we wanted to know how you were doing." He said

"Oh Brooke's great, she has us to help her forget her problems." Theresa chimed in.

Lucas rolled his eyes and walked off.

Peyton saw him. "I take it you found Brooke?" she said seeing the look on his face.

"Oh yeah. She's already drinking. And Theresa believes that they can just make her forget everything that's happened."

"That's how Brooke deals. She drinks and tries to forget."

"It won't help Peyton."

"I know that, you know that. We just have to show Brooke that." Peyton said looking at Brooke from across the room.

"Yeah we do." Lucas said nodding.

Lucas kept his eye on Brooke throughout the night. He wanted to take her home, Brooke had worked hard to get away from the party life and now she was going back down that road again. Haley and Nathan came over to him.

"Hey Luke let's go get something. I'm starved and there's nothing to eat here." Nathan said

"Yeah why is that? I mean who throws a party and doesn't have some kind of chips or something." Haley asked

"Tim because without any food, then the girls get drunk faster."

Haley nodded. "Anyways, Luke you have to come with us." She begged.

"You guys I can't I need to stay."

"No Brooke will be fine for a few minutes. Come on we'll go eat quick and come back." Haley said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him with them.

When the three of them got back to the party Lucas immediately started looking for Brooke, but he couldn't find her. He saw Theresa was drunk and hanging all over a guy. Bevin was drinking with some other girls. Mouth was being the DJ. Finally he saw Peyton.

"Peyton have you seen Brooke?" he asked

"Um not in a few minutes. But last I saw of her she was headed upstairs."

Lucas nodded and went upstairs. Once he reached the top he saw Brooke passed out on the floor. He sighed and picked her up.

"Brooke what are you doing to yourself?" he asked as he carried her out to his car.

Lucas carried Brooke to her room and sat there while she slept. He noticed a blue book with a big sequin 'J' on it. He knew that must be Jaclyn's journal. He tried to fight the urge not to read it, but lost. He read a few things that made his skin crawl about Tyler, so he decided to skip over to something else. When he saw his name he stopped to read.

"_So Lucas and I went out on our first date tonight. Everyone thought it was going to be weird because we've been friends for so long, but it wasn't. We had a great time, we went to dinner and then went for a walk. It was so amazing. Lucas is the best guy I've ever met. I had started to believe that I deserved what Tyler did to me, but being with Lucas tonight I started to think that maybe I didn't. _

He heard Brooke start to wake up so he put the journal down and went over to her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked

"I've been better." She said

"I bet. You were hitting it pretty hard tonight."

"Yeah." She said

"Brooke what's going on?" he asked

Brooke shrugged and slowly sat up. "I just wanted to forget everything ya know."

"That's understandable, but you don't have to get wasted to do that. You could have just come and had a good time with us."

"That wouldn't have worked, I needed something stronger."

"To do what?" he asked

"To erase Jaclyn from my mind...not permanently, just for the night, even a few minutes would be ok. She's all I think about. When I'm asleep I see her face or I imagine what Tyler did to her."

"Brooke you can't keep focusing on the bad stuff. You have to remember the good stuff too. Do you think Jaclyn would want you to be this miserable?" he asked

"No, she'd yell at me if she could, and tell me to quit moping around and live my life."

"Exactly, plus you know that she would freak out about you trying to forget her."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah you're right about that."

"So the next time you fell overwhelmed by the bad stuff, call me." Brooke nodded. "I should go, its late." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Lucas."

He stopped and turned around "Yeah."

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime."


	6. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing**

**Chapter 6 Dreaming**

"Brooke wake up."

Brooke opened her eyes and was shocked to see Jaclyn in her room.

"Jaclyn?"

"Of course its me loser. God did you forget your own sister?"

"Of course not. But I'm shocked that you're here."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "Brooke you aren't that dumb. I'm not here, here. You're dreaming."

"Why are you in my dream now?"

"I've been watching out for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You changed Brooke you quit drinking and partying to be somebody different. But you went back to your old ways."

"I'm trying to get rid of the guilt that I feel for not knowing what Tyler did to you."

"Brooke you can't keep feeling bad about that. No one knew and that's how I wanted it. I didn't want anyone to worry and most of all I didn't want anyone else involved because I knew Tyler would hurt them too. Maybe I didn't do the right thing."

"Maybe, Jaclyn if you had told someone then they could have done something to stop him and you'd still be here."

"You don't know that. I broke up with Tyler and he still found a way to get to me. Now listen I won't watch you destroy your life just because you feel guilty or you're angry with me. You have to move on and try to do something that will make you happy."

"You're right."

Jaclyn laughed "Of course I am silly. Now I gotta go. But Brooke remember it wasn't your fault, and you're my sister I just wanted to protect you."

"Ditto." Brooke said as Jaclyn started to leave. "Jaclyn."

"Yeah."

"I love you, you'll always be my best friend."

Jaclyn smiled. "Back at ya."

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled, for the first time in weeks she felt good.

Brooke walked up to Lucas a few days later at school. "Hey Luke."

"Hey don't you look happy today." He said commenting on the smile on her face.

"I am. I had a dream last night about Jaclyn. She told me that I can't ruin my life. I need to start over and be happy."

"Now Peyton and I have been telling you that forever, but Jaclyn had to tell you that."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What can I say, Jaclyn's always gotten through to me." The bell rang. "Hey Luke walk me to class?"

He smiled "Of course."

Lucas couldn't get Brooke and Jaclyn off his mind. Even that night while he was trying to go to sleep he kept seeing the two of them. They were all at the Rivercourt , the two of them were laughing and talking about normal girl stuff. Then Jaclyn gets up and walks over towards him.

"Hey gorgeous." He said

"Hey Luke, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah of course." He said

"Good. Now that I'm gone I want you to be happy, I don't want you to mope around and be sad. You need to move on with your life." Lucas nodded. Jaclyn looked over at Brooke and then back at Lucas. "You do you think my sister is pretty? Of course you do, she's my sister after all. I want the two of you to be happy." She hugged him then kissed his cheek and walked off.

Lucas woke up and felt a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in weeks. But he also felt confused. Was Jaclyn telling him to date Brooke? Would that be weird for both of them? They were finally getting to be good friends, the two of them dating would be weird. Now he was confused and frustrated. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
